<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hill Where I Saw You by svntax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025728">The Hill Where I Saw You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svntax/pseuds/svntax'>svntax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>90 percent of the ship backstory just by myself with this fic, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I surprised myself, Kinda, Long-Distance Relationship, Longing, also i remember adelia saying i had guessed like, and i was like HUH? REALLY? NO WAY, because this was the most convincing dialogue i had written in months, but also i'm super super proud of this one, but not really i mean you just have to read to find out, gift fic for Adeliartz06, i'm just reposting from where it was originally to here, probably the least violent thing i've ever written to be honest, sad and happy stuff at the same time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/svntax/pseuds/svntax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love. It's complicated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose/Fan Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hill Where I Saw You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Adeliartz06">Adeliartz06</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hazel knocked on the door.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>She didn't have to wait long. The door swung inwards with enough force to rattle her teeth. There, in the doorway, stood Amy Rose.</p><p>In her usual outfit as always; the green shirt, yellow skirt, her pink quills styled just like Sonic's. Hazel couldn't help but think how cute she looked today. She brushed the thought away quickly, though.</p><p>Amy gasped when she saw Hazel. "Oh! You're here! That makes me so happy-- let's do something!"</p><p>She grabbed Hazel by the hand and pulled her inside.</p><p>The hours ticked by. Hazel and Amy would only remember the feeling of fun and excitement as the day wore on and the sun slowly sunk over the horizon. Amy's mother made grilled cheese sandwiches and a cake for dessert.</p><p>Back in Amy's room, Hazel listened to her gush over Sonic. Amy was draped over the side of her bed like a rug. She waved her hand across her vision as if imagining a scene.</p><p>"Oh, he's just so dreamy...and fast, and strong...someday, I'll marry him." Hazel chuckled. "Too fast. He's never going to notice you, I don't think he's looking."</p><p>Amy sat up. "Well, that's not gonna stop me from trying! I'm sure he loves me back! I just KNOW it!"</p><p>"You're crazy."</p><p>"Crazy in love."</p><p>Hazel scrunched up her face, and the two dissolved into laughter.</p><p>Despite the joking manner, Amy was truly, deeply in love with Sonic. She had covered her walls with posters, handmade drawings, and written poems about him. But Hazel only felt slight concern over this. Amy was a smart girl. She wouldn't do anything rash...right?</p><p>Amy's voice startled Hazel out of her thoughts. "Hey, you know that big hill near the edge of town?"</p><p>"The one that's circled by trees at the top?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's the one. Meet me there tomorrow. As early as you can."</p><p>Hazel looked at Amy in confusion. "Why? Nothing's wrong, right?"</p><p>Amy shook her head vigorously. "No, no, it's just...it's beautiful up there. I figured you'd like it. It's calming. At least, for me."</p><p>Hazel's cheeks began to turn a shade of pink. What was Amy trying?</p><p>The doorbell rang. Amy's mother yelled up the stairs. "Hazel, your mother's here!"</p><p>Hazel sprang up from the floor. Amy leaped off her bed. The two enveloped each other in a big hug, then went downstairs together.</p><p>-</p><p>That night, Hazel's mother tucked her into bed. With a goodnight kiss on the forehead, and a "Don't let the bedbugs bite", she turned and left the room, leaving the door open a crack to let a bit of light in.</p><p>Hazel turned off her light, but sleep did not come for a while. Her head swarmed with thoughts about Amy. What was she planning at the hill? Was she gonna tell Hazel that she liked her? What was she gonna do? She rolled over and faceplanted into her pillow. Her feelings were all over the place. The room was cold, but Hazel's cheeks were flushed with warmth. What if Amy did like her back?</p><p>She looked out her window. The moon shone back. It had no answers, as always. But it brought a slight comfort.</p><p>She remembered the day she met Amy.</p><p>-</p><p>"Heeeey there Hazeeeey!"</p><p>Hazel groaned. She turned around and stared up at Dillon, who bullied her every day. She didn't have time to deal with him.</p><p>"Screw off Dillon. I've got better things to do right now than talk to you."</p><p>She turned once again, only to be met with someone's chest. She suddenly became uncomfortably aware that she was now surrounded.</p><p>Dillon's mock-offended voice rang out from her right. "Why, THAT'S not the way to talk to anyone! I'd say that's quite RUDE, Hazey. Especially for someone whose mother...isn't really theirs."</p><p>A laugh erupted from the circle.</p><p>He slowly walked over and placed himself in front of her. His grin widened. "I think we...should teach her a lesson."</p><p>Hazel backed up. This was NOT good at all. She dashed to the left, hoping to push through the circle, but she only bounced off someone else. She began to panic.</p><p>Dillon stepped closer. "Don't fight it, Hazey. You're only gonna g-"</p><p>Hazel turned around, and out of shock threw a punch. She hadn't intended to connect, just to make him move backward while she tried to squeeze through again. But instead, her fist connected with Dillon's nose. Blood spurted out and covered Hazel's hand. Dillon stumbled backward, his eyes wide with surprise. He put his hand to his nose and looked at the blood. He stood in wonder for a second. Then a fire sparked in his eyes.</p><p>Hazel barely had time to think "Oh no" before Dillon flew at her. His first punch connected with her nose. More blood, from somewhere she couldn't quite see, and Hazel was thrown back by the force. She landed on the ground and was met once again with another fist. This one landed on her right eye. She pulled herself away from a third punch just in time. Her mind was running at breakneck speed, but her body could only run at a jog. It was reacting too slowly. Fear struck her heart, almost paralyzing her to the core. <em>Was she gonna die here? Her eye wouldn't open up. Was it gonna be OK? Would she be able to see out of it again? What would Mom think? Oh no, Mom-</em></p><p>"GET OFF HER!!"</p><p>The circle suddenly broke. Two kids went flying up in the air. A pink hedgehog rushed into the circle, a comically large hammer at her side. Her eyes burned with the fire of a thousand suns.</p><p>Dillon turned to see what the interruption was, only to be met with the interruption's hammer. The force of the hit was powerful enough to knock him flat, powerful enough that Hazel could feel the shockwaves from the mere contact. Dillon lay on the ground, stunned out of his mind.</p><p>The hedgehog grabbed Hazel's arm and pulled her to the center of the circle. She raised her hammer in the air. "Who's next?!"</p><p>The members of the circle looked at each other. Then, just as quickly as they appeared, they all ran away.</p><p>The pink hedgehog hmmphed. "Typical. They always wanna fight the smaller ones, but the minute a real lady enters the ring, suddenly they're all gone."</p><p>Hazel stared up at her. Words deserted her for a second. She swallowed. "Wow! That was so cool! Thanks for saving me!"</p><p>She waved the words aside. "It was no issue." She held out her hand. "I'm Amy. What's your name?"</p><p>Hazel took her hand. "I'm Hazel."</p><p>And from that moment on, they were the best of friends. They did everything together, from talking about Sonic to exploring past the town limits, from observing Badniks roam around to actually fighting them on one occasion. Hazel came back from that one with another black eye. The two were inseparable. Hazel especially admired Amy for her bravery. The way she hopped into the fight with no fear, the force with which she knocked Dillon over. The way she accepted Hazel for who she was, whether her mother was really hers or not.</p><p>-</p><p>Hazel opened her eyes. It was 3:23 AM. She so desperately wanted to follow Amy. She wanted to be strong like her. She liked Amy, for heaven's sake. Whatever was waiting for them up there, she had to face it head-on. She knew right then and there.</p><p>She decided to meet Amy on the hill.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Why is the morning always so cold?</em>
</p><p>Hazel grumbled to herself as she walked the path towards the hill. The sun was only barely beginning to peep from behind the horizon. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at it. Already so bright. Did the sun believe in her? She continued walking.</p><p>As she neared the hill, her heart began to race. Her brain began pumping nervousness into her system. Her hands shook. Was she prepared for whatever was going to happen? It wasn't like she was going to war, she shouldn't be this shaky, Hazel stop being such a wuss! You can do this. She took a deep breath and began to ascend the hill.</p><p>Amy was there already. She had a bag with her. She was watching the sunrise over the sleepy little town. A big smile was plastered over her face.</p><p>She turned at the sound of Hazel's footsteps. Her eyes brightened. "You came!"</p><p>Hazel grinned. "I sure did."</p><p>Amy clasped her hands together. "Okay, so I have something to tell you. You better promise not to say anything. It's a secret."</p><p>She nodded. Here came the moment. She would say I like you, Hazel. I've always liked you. And Hazel would say back I-I've always liked you too! And they'd live happily ever after. Oh, God, she hoped everything went to plan like she had imag-</p><p>"I'm leaving this town."</p><p>Hazel stared at her in confusion. "Leaving? What...do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean I'm leaving town. I've decided that I'm going to find Sonic. I want to be like him!"</p><p>Her heart dropped like a stone. "O-oh."</p><p>Amy frowned. "Are you okay? You d-"</p><p>Hazel interjected, perhaps a bit too quickly, perhaps a bit too cheery. "Oh no, I'm perfectly fine!"</p><p>Amy shrugged. "Well, I say this because I want you to come with me."</p><p>Hazel's eyes widened. "Me?? With you??"</p><p>"Yeah! It'll just be like that time we fought a bunch of Badniks!"</p><p>"I didn't exactly come out from that unharmed."</p><p>Amy's eyes blazed with fire, one of passion and determination, unlike the roaring rage Dillon had hit her with. "That's beside the point. The point is, it'll be fun! We'll have cool adventures just like we've always dreamed of. Whaddaya say?"</p><p>"Don't go."</p><p>The words escaped Hazel's mouth before she could shut them in. Amy's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean, don't go?"</p><p>"I...I mean it. Stay here. It's...it's too dangerous."</p><p>Amy looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "Dangerous? Haze, this is what we've always talked about doing. Don't tell me you're not going!”</p><p>"No! I just...I just..."</p><p>"Just what?"</p><p>Hazel's mind flew into a panic, once again. This wasn't what she was expecting, at all. Yes, they had left once and fought some Badniks. Yes, she had gotten hurt. Amy had saved her once again. And she remembered her mother's face. It was the same one she showed when Dillon had cornered her. Her mother's eyes were filled with tears, and her voice quivered when she spoke. <em>They hurt you…</em></p><p>And what about Amy? Hazel couldn't imagine a life without her. There were so many things they hadn't done yet, and she didn't know where to start. Her heart and her head were tugging in two separate directions. Everything felt detached, almost separated from reality entirely. What was she to do? To be forced to choose between her own mother and her best friend and crush? What was she supposed to say?</p><p>Amy stood in front of Hazel. "Well?"</p><p>Hazel sighed. "I just...I don't want to lose you. You saved my life so many times, I feel like I owe you. And you've been my only friend for such a long while..."</p><p>"So then come with me! You're not gonna lose me, silly! If we leave together, we'll never lose each other!"</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Hazel looked into Amy's eyes. She steadied her breathing. But she couldn't hold that for long. Tears filled her eyes.</p><p>"I...I remember my mom's face the day you saved me from Dillon. And when we went to fight the Badniks...she cried. She cried long and hard. I don't want to lose you...but I know you'll be safe. But she...she doesn't know whether I'll be. I...I don't ever...ever want to see her cry. She can't lose me. So how could I...how could I?..." Her voice cracked on the last words. "I can't choose between you AND my mom! I love you both too much! It's pulling me apart!"</p><p>Amy's eyes softened. "Oh, Hazel...I didn't know. I'm sorry." She enveloped her in a big hug. "I don't want to rip you away from her. You don't have to come if that's what you want."</p><p>Hazel sniffled. "But what about you? What did Mrs. Rose say?"</p><p>"Oh, I asked and she said it was okay."</p><p>Somehow, Hazel doubted Mrs. Rose knew exactly how serious Amy was about leaving.</p><p>She sighed. "I'm sorry, Amy. I guess we'll never have those adventures we dreamed about."</p><p>Amy wiped a tear from her eyes. "That's okay. I'm sure I'll come back someday...with Sonic."</p><p>Hazel laughed. "Dream on! If you do, I'll give you all my allowance money for a MONTH."</p><p>"I'll hold you to that!"</p><p>"I bet you will!"</p><p>They smiled at each other.</p><p>Amy wrapped Hazel up in another hug. "I'll miss you, Hazel Blaire."</p><p>"I'll miss you harder, Amy Rose."</p><p>They hugged harder.</p><p>Hazel let go first. "Don't keep him waiting. Go get him."</p><p>Amy smiled. Then she walked past Hazel, back down the path. As she reached the bottom, she turned and looked at her best friend one more time. Then she took off towards the hills.</p><p>Hazel turned and watched the sunrise. It was beautiful.</p><p>Turns out, Mrs. Rose did know how serious Amy was. She wasn't worried even a tiny bit. "She's a brave girl. She most certainly can take care of herself. Took all the Cheetos out of the cupboard. Who knows how she could reach up there."</p><p>Hazel stayed with her mother. She certainly felt bored in the little town, but she knew the alternative was worse. Dillon certainly made days more interesting, anyway.</p><p>One day, her mom asked Hazel, "Are you really sure Amy'll be safe out there?"</p><p>Hazel nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Absolutely! She's a fighter, and she saved me twice. I know she can defend herself, no sweat."</p><p>"I just...I worry for her too. Mrs. Rose says she's not worried, but I can see it in her eyes. No mother ever truly stops worrying."</p><p>Hazel sat at the kitchen table and looked out the window. "Well, I know she'll be fine."</p><p>The sun shone its light into the coffee pot on the table.</p><p>"Someday, somehow, we'll find each other again. I just know it!"</p><p>-</p><p>But the years passed, and no word from Amy. The only news they heard was a passing rumor that the threat posed by Eggman had gotten bigger, and someone had formed a Resistance movement with Sonic; no one knew her name, but the description of her remained the same: a spunky hedgehog girl with pink quills, a large hammer, and a resounding, commanding presence.</p><p>-</p><p>Amy knocked on the door.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>It had been 8 years since she had last seen this town. Somehow, nothing had really changed. Dillon waved hello as he passed by. He had certainly matured.</p><p>The door opened. Amy stared into the eyes of her mother once again. She remembered only being up to her waist. It felt like a lifetime ago.</p><p>Her eyes watered. "Hey Mom."</p><p>They hugged for a long time.</p><p>-</p><p>Mom said she had left not too long ago. To join the Resistance. <em>8 years...has it really been that long?</em></p><p>Amy squinted at the setting sun as she followed the path to the hill. She remembered the day as if it was yesterday. The conversation they'd had truly left a mark on her.</p><p>As she reached the top, the feelings came rushing back to her. Here, the trees circled the top of the hill but opened up right in front to reveal the horizon. It was always so beautiful.</p><p>She remembered the words Hazel said to her.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't ever...ever want to see her cry. She can't lose me. So how could I...how could I?..."</em>
</p><p>Amy smiled. Her thoughts began to multiply.</p><p>
  <em>This is the hill where I saw you, Hazel. Who knows if you ended up being a fighter; it's been so long since I last saw you. But I saw YOU here. Who you really were. You would fight if it came to it, but in the end...you were simply strong. Brave enough to stick with the nightmare that was me. Brave enough to endure the endless taunts and mockery. Brave enough to tell me no. To stay with your mom through everything.</em>
</p><p>Amy began to tear up. She spoke aloud to no one in particular.</p><p>"I miss you, Hazel Blaire. It seems we've only just missed the sight of each other again. You'd be shocked at what I've done in 8 years...what I've become. I think I'll feel the same way about you when I see you."</p><p>A memory popped into her head, one of her hugging Hazel closely. Hazel never knew how long she would be gone. No one did. Not even Amy.</p><p>"But no matter what...someday, somehow....we'll find each other again. I just know it."</p><p>The sun sank over the horizon. A slight breeze began to pick up, disturbing her quills.</p><p>There she stayed, at the hill where she saw Hazel, watching the sunset until the stars rose and it began to grow cold.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>